La otra cara del Amor
by AnabellsPattz
Summary: No soy esa chica inocente que todos creen .Perdón! Intente serlo, pero mi naturaleza es egoísta y desde que mis ojos se posaron en el supe que iba a ser mío. El me ama! Yo lo amo! y por primera vez que todo lo demás SE JODA.
1. Chapter 1

La otra cara del amor

POV ELLA

El verdadero amor es algo que no se puede ocultar, es eso que no se puede negar, el amor se presenta de maneras que muchas veces no podemos ver. A veces es tan grande que no podemos llegar a definir con una sola palabra. No siempre estamos preparados para afrontar ese sentimiento, para entenderlo. Por eso se mantiene oculto, esperando el momento adecuado para hacerse visible, para exteriorizarse, para demostrarle al mundo que nunca tuvimos opciones que nuestro camino era uno solo, en el proceso dañamos gente , nos mentimos a nosotros mismos, pero la verdad es una sola. Lo AMO y por primera vez voy a ser egoísta voy a ser humana prefiero ir encontrar de todo, no me importa a quien lastimar, no me importa revelarme contra todo lo que soy y lo que debería ser. Si el sufre yo sufro, si el ríe yo soy feliz él es mi vida, mi alma le pertenece. Perdón pero la persona que conocieron murió, O mejor dicho nunca existió, la máscara callo esa no era yo. Mi verdadero yo era el que se escapaba en las noches para estar con él, era el que gritaba su nombre en el fulgor de la pasión, mi verdadero yo era el que le encantaba volverlo loco de celos para que explotara y me hiciera suya en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Soy una persona perversa que amaba hacerlo sufrir para así estar segura que me amaba .Tener a ese hombre poderoso a mis pies y gritarles a todas es Mío. No soy esa chica inocente que todos creen .Perdón! Intente serlo, pero mi naturaleza es egoísta y desde que mis ojos se posaron en el supe que iba a ser mío. El me ama! Yo lo amo! y por primera vez que todo lo demás SE JODA.

POV EL

Mierda, la odio, la amo, me hace sufrir, me mata, me hace feliz, me da vida. Ella es la culpable es mala, pero es mi ángel, es una Diosa Griega; bella, pura, inteligente, sencilla, es toda bondad, es tímida, inocente. Pero a la vez tiene otra cara, esa que por desgracia sólo yo conozco, esa cara que es tan humana como cualquier mortal que existe. Me ama, lo sé por Dios que Lo sé!Pero juega conmigo, soy su títere, su juguete, estoy en sus manos. Sé que es mía, pero no me deja gritarlo. Soy su oscuro secreto, pero prefiero ser eso que nada, quisiera morir, pero si muero ella ya no será mía. Estoy loco, me enferma, pero a la vez es mi cura, estar sin ella es agonizar, no puedo ya no mas debo alejarme porque duele. Mierda que Duele! Por Dios soy un Hombre! Y ella tan solo una niña que juega a ser una mujer, PERO MI MUJER! Él no la tuvo pero me mata imaginar que va a ser suya, pero solo en papeles ella es mía mía! mía! maldita sea! No puedo tengo que dejarla ir o acabara conmigo, tengo que arrancarla de mi. Ella ya decidió no a hay esperanzas para mí y para nuestro amor Eligió ser eso que no es .No hay nada que la haga cambiar de parecer. No se va a jugar por nosotros. O si lo hará?


	2. Chapter 2

-Bella ven aquí!Ya no quiero seguir jugando a las escondidas. No me gusta! Deja de esconderte eres una tramposa-Grito la niña de ojos verdes y cabello negro, llamada Alice o como sus hermanos la llamaban la enana, La pequeña de cinco años era demasiado chiquita para su edad ,flaquita hasta los huesos y de un tamaño que apenas alcazaba los ochenta centímetros, Alicia como le decía su hermano para molestarla, ya que para él la niña caería en cualquier momento en el mas diminuto hoyo y se iría al país de las maravillas, era una personita de lo mas hiperactiva, siempre estaba dándole dolores de cabeza a su amiguita Bella ya que comenzaban un juego y al rato ya se aburría, odiaba estar sola como lo estaba desde hace veinte minutos buscando a su compañera de juegos.

-Bella sal de donde estas o llamo a tu mama-Grito a todo pulmón con su voz chillona de niña casi al borde de las lagrimas. Bella asustada salió de su ensoñación debido al berrinche que comenzaba a hacer su amiguita, todos conocían a Allie y sabían que cuando comenzaba a desesperarse hacia unos escándalos que podía hasta despertar a los muertos.

-Alice llevamos jugando por un rato y ya hemos cambiado de juego un millón de veces-Le dijo con frustración la pequeña que salía de su escondite detrás de un gran roble.

-Ay Bellita no seas exagerada, yo no tengo la culpa que seas una tramposa, llevo hace rato buscándote y tu nada que apareces-

-Esa es la idea del juego Alice-

-Bueno pero a mí no me gusta así que no jugamos mas-Uno de los defectos de la niña era que al ser la única nena entre tantos varones que la consentían se había vuelto muy caprichosa y todos debían hacer lo que ella quería, siempre sabia como conseguir sus propósitos con pucheros, llantos gritos o cualquier artimaña que conocía.

-Y esta vez a que quieres jugar? Ya me estoy cansando, si sigues así me voy a mi casa y te quedas sola-

-Pues vete no me importa puedo jugar yo sola-dice la niña encogiéndose de hombros y mirándose las uñas.

-Entonces Chau-Responde Isabella emprendiendo el camino hacia su casa

-No! No! No te vayas! Ya sé! Juguemos a la casita. Espérame aquí! No te vayas a ir-Y corre hacia el interior de su casa. Bella que ya estaba acostumbrada a los ataques de su amiga, se dirige hacia uno de los columpios del jardín y se sienta mientras sacude su vestido azul que tenía un poco de tierra debido a su escondite. Bella era también una niña de cinco años al igual que su a compañera de juegos era dos meses menor que esta última, pero a diferencia de ella Bella era varios centímetros más alta que ella, también era delgada, Su nombre era Isabella, pero a ella no le gustaba porque decía que era nombre de abuelita por eso todos le decían Bella, era una niña tranquila, curiosa siempre queriendo aprender cosas nuevas, poseía una belleza que a todos los niños del jardín le encantaba ,parecía una muñequita de ojos grandes y expresivos color café y una larga cabellera chocolate que llegaba hasta la cintura y que siempre tenía bien peinada en dos colitas, su piel era blanca como el papel y tenía unas mejillas regordetas que se coloreaban cuando tenía vergüenza que le daba un aspecto súper tierno. Bella a pesar de ser hija única era una personita humilde, sencilla y amable que todos adoraban. Alice y Bella se conocían desde niñas sus padres eran grades amigos, ambas procedían de familias bien acomodadas, por no decir con mucho dinero, siempre estaban ellas dos solas ya que los hermanos de Alice eran mayores y siempre las corrían cuando ellas querían unírseles en sus juegos.

La Familia Swan estaba compuesta por Charlie su padre un hombre bondadoso que amaba a su esposa y a su princesita, su Mama Raneé una mujer hiperactiva, alegre y llena de vida y Bella la pequeña mas mimada y querida del mundo.

Por el contrario los Cullen eran una familia numerosa estaba compuesta por Carlisle un hombre generoso que a pesar de ser uno de los hombres más poderosos del país prefería vivir en un pequeño y tranquilo pueblo como Forks y dedicarse a proteger a su familia, al igual que Charlie ambos eran poseedores de una muy basta fortuna, que en el futuro heredarían sus hijos, por eso trataban de inculcarles el valor de la familia y no del dinero como hacen muchos hombres con poder. Su esposa Esme era una mujer cuyo corazón estaba lleno de amor por los suyos y por todo ser viviente en el planeta, ella es de esas mujeres que nacieron para ser madres y proteger a los demás , poseedora de una belleza natural que muchas envidiarían, la matriarca de los Cullen fue a muy temprana edad tentada por las luces de la fama al recibir la oferta del mundo de la moda ,que ella rechazo para comenzar a formar su familia y eligió los cambios permanentes de ropa y look por los cambios de pañales. El hijo mayor del matrimonio era un joven apuesto que había heredado los verdes ojos y el cabello color bronce de su madre y el porte gallardesco de su padre, Edward como se llamaba era un adolescente de quince años alto, atlético ,todo lo que un joven de su edad querría ser, las chicas suspiraban por él y soñaban con que el chico les dedicara aunque sea una palabra, era un muchacho muy serio, y se estaba preparado para cumplir el rol que le estaba destinado, ser el heredero del gran imperio Cullen, pero Edward tenía un secreto algo por lo que sufría día a día, algo por lo que más adelante tendría que sufrir mucho mas y no sabría si lo conseguiría. Emmett era el hijo del medio era alto y fuerte para su edad con trece años superaba en estatura y porte a todos sus compañeros de clase, a primera vista infundía miedo pero una vez que lo conocían se daban cuenta que era puro corazón, sus ojos celeste iguales a los de su padre y su hermana estaban cubiertos por un brillo pícaro, que lo hacía parecer muy adorable al igual que los hoyitos en la cabeza. Con su hermano mayor eran dos polos opuestos uno serio y el otro siempre alegre, pero el menor adoraba a su hermano y lo seguía a todos lados era su héroe, su amigo su figura a seguir. Aparte de la pequeña Alice la princesita del hogar que físicamente no se parecía a ninguno de sus hermanos mayores, sólo en los ojos celeste como su padre y en los cabellos oscuros a su hermano Emmett, había un sexto integrante en la familia con diez años Jacob Black ahora también un Cullen se había unido a la familia al fallecer la hermana de Carlisle Rebecca y su esposo Billy e un accidente. Jacob era un poco más pequeño que Emmett, de piel morena como su padre y cabello y ojos oscuros como su madre, siempre estaba metido en líos que debían solucionar sus ahora hermanos mayores y que producían más de un dolor de cabeza a Esme. Edward lo quería como a un hermano pero al ser un hijito de mama que adoraba a esta odiaba que Jake, como le decían, le faltara el respeto a la segunda luz de sus ojos como era su madre, por eso su relación no era la mejor y más adelante esta empeoraría mucho mas.

-Tierra llamando a Bella, Oye ya te dormiste?-Pregunta la pelinegro al encontrar a su amiga casi dormida en el patio de juegos del jardín que compartían las dos casas.

-Me asustaste, sólo estaba meditando-

-Odio cuando hablas como los grandes, pareces Edward hablando con palabras raras que no conozco.

La pequeña morena se sonrojó con la mención del mayor de los Cullen y solo atino a decir-Estaba pensando Alice, así está mejor –espeto con un poco de brusquedad.

-No solo hablas como Eddie, sino que ya te estás poniendo igual de amargada que él, cuando sean grande se va a casar y sus hijos van a salir con cara como cuando chupas limón

La cara de la morena de pronto se puso colorada por la idea de su compañera y de los nervios dijo sin pensar-Mis hijos con Edward serán hermosos porque van a tener sus ojos, y deja de decirle Eddie porque a él no le gusta se llama Edward! Edward!-Grito sin darse cuenta solo fue consciente de su error cuando vislumbro los grandes ojos de Alice con sus pupilas dilatadas de la impresión de lo dicho por su amiga, pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada porque esta comenzó a gritar.

-A Bella le gusta Edward! A Bella le gusta Edward!

-Ya basta Alice te pueden escuchar, ya deja de gritar.

-Con una condición Bellita respóndeme ¿te gusta mi hermanito cara de Limón?

-Deja de decir tonteras y vamos a jugar sino me voy

-No hasta que me lo digas.

-No te voy a decir nada y ahora me voy-dijo la morena enojada

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaa Beeellaaaaa leeee Gusssssssssstaaaaaaaa- comenzó a gritar la más pequeña a todo pulmón.

-Si te lo digo te callas?-pregunto resignada, su amiga solo asintió con la cabeza-Y prometes no decir nada-Aliie solo asintió e hizo la seña como que cerraba su boca con llave y tiraba esta.

-Ok, si me gusta, estas contenta ahora-

-Vamos a ser Hermanas, si te casas con Edward vamos a vivir juntas y vamos a poder jugar todo el día, y vamos a hacer pijamadas todas las noches y vamos a poder entrar a su cuarto y jugar con sus CD.-hablaba y hablaba sin parar de una manera muy escandalosa sin darse cuenta que ya no estaba solas.

-Hay enana porque gritas acaso ya encontraste al conejo?-Pregunta Emmett burlándose de su hermana.

-Eres estúpido le voy a decir a mama que me estas molestando y para tu información estoy contenta porque Bella va vivir con nosotros porque se va a casar-En ese momento Bella que no podía creer lo que su amiga gritaba tapo con su manita la gran bocota de su compañera.

-Alice solo está enojada porque no quiero jugar a la casita con ella-diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió-Verdad Alice-los ojos de la aludida se abrieron al darse cuenta de la metida de pata que había hecho y comenzó a asentir enérgicamente.

-Belli Bells que tan tonto me crees? No respondas! Así que te gusta mi hermano? Interesante-Y comienza a acariciar a un gato imaginario como el malo de James Bond-Lo sabia! Los que se pelean se aman y tu y mi pequeño hermano se llevan como perros y gatos, hablando de eso me encanta esa película creen que la tengan en el video la quiero ver?-ambas niñas lo miran como si de repente Emmett hubiera comenzado hablar en otro idioma. Alice fue la primera en reaccionar frente a las estupideces de su hermano.

-De que estás hablando Emmett?

-De la película donde un gato quiere dominar al mundo y los perros entran al rescate y no salvan a todos de terminar siendo esclavos de los mininos y como castigo al gato lo empiezan a travestir unas señoras, por eso hay que tener cuidado yo siempre vigilo al gato de Bella sospecho que está tramando algo nadie puede dormir tanto como lo hace esa cosa que Belli Bells llama mascota-Frente a la cantidad de babosadas que Emmett suelta por segundo Bella ni tuvo tiempo de defender a su bebe.

No Estúpido! Te pregunto cómo es que sabes quién le gusta a Bella?-Para ser niñas de seis años Bella y Alice eran muy maduras para su edad y como toda niña ya comenzaban a tener enamoramientos de niñez, pero el caso de Bella es diferente este amor platónico de niña la seguirá muchos años más. Pero ahora el quid de la cuestión es averiguar qué información poseía el atrofiado cerebro de Emmett debido a la cantidad de comida chatarra que consumía sumado a las muchas horas que dedicaba a quemar las pocas neuronas que poseía frente a la televisión.

-Es obvio que a Bella le gusta…-En ese momento una cuarta persona entra en escena y es nada más y nada menos que el hermano mayor de los Cullen.

-Quien le gusta a Bella?-Pregunta de manera brusca mirando intensamente a la pequeña morena, pero con la pregunta dirigida a su hermano.

La cara de Bella en ese momento era un poema, ya ni se acordaba como estaba en esa situación, pero ahora se encontraba viviendo una pesadilla parada allí, justo enfrente del protagonista de sus sueños de cuentos. Para ella Edward era un príncipe como el de los libros que leía, en ese momento el único cuento que se acordaba era el de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, pero no porque le gustara sino porque quería ser Alicia y desaparecer en un agujero.

-Pues aquí mi Brother a Bellita le gusta-Emmett no pudo terminar la frase debido a la patada que mu pequeña hermana le propino en una pierna dejándolo muy adolorido.

-Eso te pasa por chismoso-la pelinegra estaba colorada de furia dirigida a su hermano, quien diría que una niña del porte de Alice pegara tan fuerte casi al punto de dejar casi llorando a su hermano que le sacaba por lo mínimo unas tres o cuatro cabezas de altura, pues ahora Emmett podía dar fe del buen punta pie que poseía su hermanita

Pero yo solo estoy diciendo-Decía el grandote sobando todavía su pierna.

-Cállate

-Pero si Bella gusta de…

-CA-LLA-TE

-Pero...

-Emmett!

-Ya Bueno van a decir o van a seguir peleando-pregunta el cobrizo ya molesto mirando todavía a la pequeña amiga de su hermana quien todavía no se dignaba a levantar la cabeza y miraba al suelo colorada de la vergüenza

-ABellalegustaJake-dijo Emmett muy rápido y saliendo corriendo lejos de la furia de su hermana menor

Ambas niñas se quedaron pasmadas ante la revelación del estúpido hermano mayor de Alice, la declaración del grandote hizo que Bella dejara de morderse el labio, tic que tenia la niña cuando estaba nerviosa y levantara la mirada encontrándose de repente con la mirada furibunda del cobrizo dirigida a ella.

-Eso es verdad?

-Si es verdad-dice la hermanita de este pensando que de esa manera ayudaba a su compañera.

-No creen que son muy chiquitas para pensar en novios y en estupideces ¿No se qué hago aquí perdiendo el tiempo con mocosas.-Y se fue dejando a una atónita y muy molesta Alice por haberla llamado mocosa, si ni siquiera tenía mocos, y a una dolida Bella por el desprecio que vio en la mirada de Edward antes de retirarse.

La tarde de juegos había llegado a su fin una casi llorosa Bella se retiro a su hogar a llorar porque el protagonista de sus sueños, solo la miraba como una niña, y es verdad eso era lo que Bella era una inocente niña que recién estaba dando sus primeros pasos en el amor a la tierna edad de cinco años, pero lo que nadie sabía era que Bella no era como las demás niñas, ella amaba a Edward con su inocencia de infante pero lo amaba y eso era lo que a ella le importaba, lo que su corazón sentía.

-Algún día Edward-No sabe de donde salieron esas palabras ni siquiera estaba segura si fue ella quien las dijo .Esas palabras no las pronuncio la niña, sino que fue la mujer que estaba dentro de ella, esa mujer que en unos años se convertiría.

-Bella ven a ayudarme a preparar la cena-Grito su madre desde la cocina y la voz dentro de ella se apago para dar de nuevo paso a la niña que salió disparada con toda su inocencia a ayudar a su madre.

Edward estaba en su habitación frustrado, no podía entender como él un joven de quince años, guapo, rico, inteligente con todas las chicas del instituto a sus pies podía estar así de loco como estaba.

Porque si Edward estaba loco, pero su locura tenía nombre y apellido y aunque él en voz alta no lo aceptara, esa locura lo estaba consumiendo lo que Edward no sabía es que más adelante, ésta en lugar de menguar iba a crecer de manera abismal casi consumiéndolo por completo. Su locura era nada más y nada menos que una niña de cinco años. Bella Swan mejor dicho Isabela Marie Swan la amiguita de su hermana, la hija de los mejores amigos de sus padres, esa niña de piel de porcelana, con la cara salpicada de pecas que la hacían parecer adorable, su cabello color chocolate que caía en cascada por su espalda, era una muñequita, era su muñequita, pero lo que más amaba de ella era esos pozos color marrón, a veces más claros, otras más oscuros tirando a café según su estado de ánimo, porque si el sabia todo, cada reacción, cada emoción que reflejaba su rostro, como cuando se concentraba mucho mordía su labio en la parte izquierda de este, pero cuando estaba nerviosa lo mordía del lado derecho. Así de loco estaba la amaba, algunos dirán que era un enfermo, otros un deprabado alguno hasta lo tildarían de pedófilo, pero no en la amaba jamás le haría nada que acabara con su inocencia, él sólo quería protegerla nunca le haría nada, ella era pura, por Dios era una niña. Nunca pensó en ella como mujer, porque aun no lo era, eso lo separaba aun de ser un monstruo, aun no estaba seguro del sentimiento que poseía hacia ella, sabía que era amor, pero no sabía de qué tipo; como hermanos?, podía ser, la vio desde que nació era prácticamente como su hermana, había crecido con ella, la había visto crecer, no lo sabía, pero de algo estaba seguro no la quería como a Alice, si la segunda luz de sus ojos era Esme ,el tenia claro que sobre todas las personas esa niña estaba por encima de todos. Y eso hace que en este día Jacob ganara putos para convertirse en la persona más desagradable, ya que ahora no solo no lo quería por ser irrespetuoso con su amada madre sino que según palabras de su hermano ahora el chico al parecer ocupaba un lugar en el corazón de su niña y eso automáticamente, despertaba el odio en el corazón del joven. No sabia porque. Primero tenía que saber qué es lo que sentía por Bella, que faceta del amor correspondía para su pequeña. De qué lado del amor se encontraba? Por ahora del lado de la LOCURA.


	3. Chapter 3

Este es el ultimo capitulo introductorio era necesario para entender las cosas de ahora en adelante el próximo ya comienza la historia

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer yo solo juego con ellos

10 AÑOS DESPUES

Fiesta de egresados de Jacob

Pov Bella

Después de tantos años y problema aquí nos encontramos todos, en la fiesta de fin de curso de Jacob, el muy idiota a pesar de ser criado por Carlisle y Esme las dos personas que todos querrían tener como padres, menos yo que va ser me encariñe con los míos, mentira los amo y son los mejores padres que podía haber pedido, aunque un poco pesados, pero bueno si a mí me pasara una desgracia como a Jacob-el chucho-porque si era un perro, yo quisiera que me tocaran padres adoptivos como ellos. Aman al "IDIOTA "como a uno más de sus hijos, nunca han hecho la diferencia al contrario Carlisle lo adora ,se siente culpable por lo que le paso a su hermana, la verdad sin causa, fue un accidente, pero el muy desgraciado de Jacob lo único que hace es aprovecharse de eso y sacar ventaja. Carlisle siempre tapo todos sus errores, estuvo en drogas, accidentes automovilísticos, peleas callejeras etc., y su padre siempre tuvo que salir a cubrirle la espalda. Ahora parece haber cambiado y se cree el hijo perfecto todo porque ha podido enderezar su camino, se cree el hijo prodigo, y todos tenemos que estar como con los perros festejando sus gracias. Ósea no es de mala, ni mucho menos de perra pero es el mayor de su clase repitió tres veces el curso, a mi me daría vergüenza aparecerme aquí a recibir el diploma. Ustedes preguntaran porque estoy como las serpientes tirando veneno por mi boca. A mi querida familia-incluyendo a los Cullen-piensan que sería fantástico unir nuestras familias con un matrimonio, y adivinen quien se gano el boleto con premio, no hay mucho para elegir soy única hija, así que soy la afortunada ganadora/nótese el sarcasmo/ y del otro lado tenemos a quien? Si adivinaron el Chihuahua que en este momento ladrando su discurso, ya es un perro con certificado de Instituto, es la contraparte masculina en este trato absurdo. Mis padres lo adoran, según mi padre él será quien dirija su compañía en un futuro, no entiendo como lo hará sino puede dirigir ni sus zapatillas teniéndolas puesta, va a poder estar a cargo una multinacional, y de todos los negocios de mi familia, mas si, si mi padre quiere pasar su vejez vendiendo diarios para pagar sus remedios es su problema, mi futuro está asegurado con la herencia millonaria que dejaron mis abuelos maternos para mi, que podre cobrar cuando cumpla mi mayoría de edad.

Ustedes dirán que paso con cada uno de los miembros de mi familia y familia incluyo a los Cullen. Bueno paso a contar Esme y Carlisle siguen igual enamorados y por su ya vigésima sexta luna de miel, muy cursi lo sé, pero los envidio me encantaría vivir un amor como el de ellos, mis padres están igual aunque con un poco mas de problemas. Cuando cumplí diez años nos enteramos que mi padre había tenido una amante, nunca supimos quien fue pero eso mino un poco la relación que tenia con mi madre, ella lo perdono según sus palabras, pero no se cuanta verdad haya habido en ese perdón, ya que hace como cinco años que tratan de volver a afianzar los cimientos de su relación, no sé si lo están logrando, yo creo que una vez que la confianza se quiebra es difícil, que se vuelva a arreglar, y mucho menos después de lo mucho que sufrió mama, porque en verdad lo amaba, pero allá ellos.

Emmett después de todos los pronósticos en contra termino el instituto, el Oso como me gusta llamarlo, se graduó con honores, sí sé lo que piensan yo tampoco lo creí al principio. Aunque no crean que la metería gris que se encuentra dentro de su cráneo después de los años haya comenzado a funcionar, desgraciadamente Emmett es muy inteligente en cuestiones de estudio y puede hablar como todo un profesional de las leyes, porque sí, señoras y señores, damas y caballeros, Emmett es un abogado muy exitoso recién graduado con honores de la universidad ya se está haciendo renombre propio, ver para creer, pero Emmett es Emmett y tanto estudio ocupo la única parte de su cerebro que podía hacer conexión ,Emmett como abogado es u genio, pero Emmett como persona coherente es un gran abogado ,que quiero decir con esto haber un ejemplo; yo tengo un gato que hace cinco años atrás nos dimos cuenta que mi gato, tenia orejas de gato y no era un gato, tenia cola de gato y no era un gato, tenia ojos de gato y no era un gato adivinen que era…..ya adivinaron? bueno pues les voy a decir no era un gato le faltaba algo para ser un gato, y llegamos a la brillante conclusión de que era una Gata mi hermoso Federico paso a ser una bella y hermosa Federica, y como llegamos a esa conclusión? Federica fue mama, todos supimos inmediatamente el error que cometimos como personas que evolucionaron y dejaron atrás el Homo Habilis para convertirse en Homo Sapiens lo dedujimos inmediatamente , pero una persona no pudo dar ese importante salto y en lugar de evolucionar, Involuciono y creó una nueva especie; el Homo Brutus. Emmett llego a la conclusión científica basada en conocimientos comprobados científicamente por el mismo, mediante años de estudio de campo y a ver visto Como Perros y Gatos 1 y 2, que mi gato no era una gata que simplemente había quedado embarazada y había dado a luz a cuatro gatitos muy monos; la explicación más lógica, pero hablamos de Emmett, él y la lógica son líneas paralelas que jamás se juntaran, y cuál fue su brillante explicación científica? que era un gato malvado que había encontrado la manera de crear un ejército de gatos para dominar el mundo. Todos le hicimos la brillante pregunta de que si alguien o algo crearían un ejército malvado por que justamente de gatitos recién nacidos, qué eran pequeñas bolas de pelos que ni siquiera podían abrir sus ojitos? y su respuesta en tono muy serio fue;

-Porque nadie sospecharía de un lindo gatito-

Bueno y eso es Emmett una respuesta muy él, que desemboco en la idea de Alice de que ella era adoptada, cosa que quedo descartada en cuanto comenzó con su búsqueda, averiguo por trasfusión de sangre, modificación del ADN, manipulación de genes y ustedes dirán para qué todo eso, Alice quería asegurase de que ningún hijo suyo compartiera genes con su "adorado" hermano, todo fue en vano nada se podía hacer, ahora debe vivir con el temor de que algún hijo suyo se parezca a Emmett.

Hablando de Alice sigue igual, aunque creció un centímetro por cada año, no exagero, ahora está en el metro cuarenta no llego ni al centímetro por año, lo que si creció fue su guardarropa como por arte de magia su armario se extendió una habitación más, lo que si desapareció fue la alcoba de Emmett que por obra de hechicería, se traslado a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes de la casa Cullen esa fue la explicación que la duende-le decimos así ahora en forma de cariño-le dio al oso. Creer o reventar. Un día Emmett tenía su habitación junto a la de Alice y al día siguiente, Puf! Termino durmiendo junto a la cocina, creo que fue un trato que beneficio a ambos.

A ver me falta alguien?, o si yo! Bueno que les puedo decir soy la hija perfecta no doy problemas, soy la abanderada de la razón, ya por los ejemplos anteriormente dados creo que soy la única con demasiado merito como para autoproclamare el único ser pensante en esta familia, mi hijo ahora hija es la radiante mama de cuatro gatitos, ya adultos y sus único hijos ya que mi papá la hizo castrar para que o apareciera con otros regalitos, yo no quería pero no tuve otra opción o la esterilizaban o los gatitos se iban. Misteriosamente el más interesado fue Emmett, ya que según él era una forma de atrasar la invasión gatuna. Sigamos con mi vida y dejemos a Emmett y sus paranoias para cuando Esme y Carlisle por fin se dignen a internarlo en un neuropsiquiatrico. Sigo siendo tímida, me sigo sonrojando, mi cabello sigue largo hasta más abajo de mi cintura, sólo que ahora al sol se le pueden ver algunos destellos rojizos, bueno que más; Oh! me olvidaba de algo muy importante , bueno vieron que antes era delgada y para mi sin gracia hace poco menos de un año me comenzaron a salir unas curvas de muerte a mi me encantan, pero las escondo debajo de ropa bastante holgada no quiero que nadie las note por ahora, son un arma que utilizare más adelante si todo no me funciona como quiero serán mi as bajo la manga. A demás esconderlas ayudan a mi imagen de la niña perfecta. Oigan hace como una hora que estoy relatando mentalmente mi vida y Jacob todavía no termina con su mugre de discurso, es demasiado cliché y aburrido si fuera Harry Potter ya me hubieran condenado por usar uno de los maleficios imperdonables contra él o los tres, primero haría que hiciera lo que yo quisiera como tirarse por un acantilado, no sé que dicen, creo que primero lo torturaría, después que se tire y luego zas Jacob flotando boca abajo y yo mirando el atardecer mientras a su cuerpo se lo lleva la corriente. O mejor Aun no sería Harry seria Katniss Everdeen si él fuera elegido para participar yo me presentaría como tributo y le daría caza hasta que su nombre aparezca en el por dios soy tan Nerd, cúlpenme las historias son fantásticas ya se estoy delirando es que me aburro.

-y serás lo que debas ser, sino no serás nadie- Y Todos se para a aplaudir, si los miro varios tienen la misma cara que yo esa que dice; por fin termino!

-Te felicito muchacho, tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti-Le dice mi padre de manera sentida, yo tengo ganas de acotar si estarían muy feliz de que hayas conseguido tu titulo del instituto antes que tu pensión por vejez, pero mejor me callo y solo sonrió y de la manera más cordial que puedo falsificar con mi voz le digo.

-Felicidades Jacob, tu discurso fue muy motivador-oigan no fue mentira a mi me motivo, para estudiar, lo miraba y pensaba cuando llegue a casa agarro un libro y me quemo las pestañas tratando de aprender lo máximo posible no quiero ser un Jacob en el futuro

-Gracias Bella me pone muy feliz que te haga gustado mi discurso, fue lindo porque me salió de adentro-mierda me lo dejo picando y no puedo utilizar mi súper practicado sarcasmo, me gustaría decirle –con razón solo se puede comparar con algo que también te sale de adentro pero lo haces en un baño, en palabras que pueda entender tu capacidad intelectual fue una MIERDA-La risa que me salió no la pude detener, eso no se lo puedo decir mis padres me matarían o peor aun haría que me disculpe y antes muerta.

-Que están gracioso? –me pregunta con cara de meme de facebook.

-Recordé algo gracioso que dijiste-mentí con cara de niña buena.

-Oh también lo entendiste creí que no fue tan gracioso como yo creía, ya que nadie se rio en ese momento, me sentí como un tonto–oh mierda por estar divagando me perdí el momento que se humillo frente a todos espero que alguien lo haya grabado.

-Hijo me siento orgulloso de ti te has convertido en todo un hombre-Carlisle llego junto a Esme a felicitar al parasito digo a Jacob y fue mi señal para escapar.

Me aleje unos metros hasta que choque de espalda con algo duro, al momento reconocí que no era la pared, ninguna pared tenía ese aroma, me di vuelta despacio llenando mis pulmones de su olor y cuando lo miro sus orbes esmeraldas se clavan en mí, mi dios griego, mi amante secreto (claro en mis fantasías) el amor de mi vida, exagerada no! Llevo más de diez años enamorada de él. Me muerdo el labio nerviosa y por un momento veo su mirada dirigirse hacia mi boca fue una milésima de segundo pero sus ojos se oscurecieron con algo que mi mente a un mitad niña, mitad mujer no supo identificar, pero mi cuerpo si porque pedía algo, y sabia que él podía dárselo pesar de ya ser una jovencita de quince años con hormonas que querían hacer un festín en mi cuerpo e invitarlo a él, nunca explore mi sexualidad quería llegar pura a él ,ser un lienzo en blanco que el pintaría con sus manos, con su boca. Alice tiene varias revistas de hombres desnudos pero nunca he ni siquiera mirado se que valdrá la pena lo siento.-Muy pronto mi amor ya casi no queda nada-y otra vez esa voz en mi cabeza es mi voz la reconozco siempre supe que era yo pero con un tono raro, un tono que solo sé que incita al pecado, la mujer que llevaba años escondida y cada vez la siento más cerca como una sombra a mi alrededor, no me molesta, pero siempre está en estado vigilancia cuando él está cerca siguiendo sus pasos, previendo sus movimientos, planeando el momento correcto me siento una acosadora pero no puedo evitarlo, es la primera vez que dice una frase completa desde aquella vez hace ya casi Diez años, a veces la oigo como un susurro en mi cabeza pero solo repite MIO, MIO, MIO. Aturdida lo miro de nuevo y su expresión es la misma de siempre frialdad que hiere a mi corazón, pero que a la mujer dentro de mi le es indiferente y solo repite las mismas palabras.

-Siempre tan torpe, no sé cómo no has terminado ya con el cuello roto-me dice de manera grosera muerdo mi labio y por un momento vuelvo a ver ese brillo en sus ojos pero agacho la cabeza producto del nerviosismo, escucho un pequeño gruñido salir de su garganta, y antes de ser consciente de los que sucedía él ya había desaparecido de mi lado y se diría hacia su hermano para felicitarlo.

-Bien hecho hermano-escucho Bella a lo lejos la conversación entre los hermanos pero estaba muy aturdida como para entender la conversación que comenzaba.

Edward en estos años se había convertido en un hombre, en todo sentido de la palabra, su cara de niño lindo había sido reemplazada por un rostro que parecía haber sido esculpido por el mismo Miguel Ángel ,barbilla fuerte, pómulos altos y bien definidos ,cejas abundantes que le dé un aspecto mucho más duro a sus facciones ,sus labios eran finas líneas que al estar juntos se convertían en una censual boca, su cabello broncíneo seguía igual de rebelde que antaño con ese toque salvaje qué y para terminar sus ojos antes jóvenes expresaban la inocencia de un chico de quince años, ahora muestran la frialdad de un hombre poderoso que sabia tenía el mundo a sus pies, porque sí Edward cumplió su destino y estudió para hacerse cargo del imperio Cullen hoy a sus veinticinco años era uno de los empresarios más poderosos y temibles del mundo. Él se encargaba de los negocios, de las juntas, de los proyectos. Carlisle no fue un mal padre lo crio de la mejor manera posible pero en los últimos años había cambiado, nada de lo que Edward hacia era suficiente para él, para ese hombre, su hijo mayor solo cumplía su responsabilidad al ser el primogénito y toda su atención se centro en Jacob que a pesar de ser su sobrino mimaba y protegía más que a sus hijos, los problemas de Edward siempre tuvo que afrontarlos solo, su progenitor estaba más ocupado resolviendo los desmanes de su sobrino, que apoyar a un joven Edward que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en un hombre, los logros de Jacob, pocos, pero muy significativos para el patriarca de los Cullen eran aplaudidos y celebrados, mientras que los de su primogénito eran ignorados o menospreciados, se graduó del instituto dos años antes que cualquiera de su clase con menciones de honor ,y lo único recibió fue un escueto –Te Felicito –A los veintiún años Edward se graduó de la Universidad y recibió una beca para una especialización en Londres, el día de su graduación solo estuvieron presentes su madre, que estaba orgullosa de su bebe como aun lo llamaba y sus dos hermanos Alice y Emmett. Su relación con su hermana era un poco tirante. A Alice nunca le gusto la manera como trataba Jacob como haciendo lo notar la diferencia entre, sus hermanos y él. Lo ésta no sabía, es que los motivos que llevaban a Edward a ser rudo con Jake, es que este último siempre se estaba poniendo en lugar de victima para salirse con la suya, pero sospecho que hay algo mas, algo que solo Edward conoce una razón que va mas allá de los celos por el abandono y la actitud de su padre frente a él.

Emmett era otro caso el adoraba a su hermano mayor, este ultimo siempre lo protegió y apoyo a lo largo de su vida, Edward no fue el único en sufrir el lento pero notorio abandono de su padre, la personalidad de Emmett a veces inmadura tenía como consecuencias que su padre nunca lo tomara en serio, creía que su hijo era un irresponsable que no se tomaba nada con seriedad, Carlisle nada le exigía a Emmett porque nada esperaba de él, esto a veces lastimaba al segundo de sus hijos, que sentía que su padre lo subestimaba, pero cuando la melancolía de ser el hijo olvidado, ya que Edward era el mayor quien debía tomar las responsabilidades que el apellido Cullen conllevaba, Alice era la princesa de la casa, que no debía competir por la aprobación de sus padre, ya que era la luz de sus ojos y Jacob que era el consentido y se aprovechaba de esto, Emmett siempre era relegado a un segundo plano, esto hacia de él que todo el tiempo tuviera que estar llamando la atención; con chistes ,actitudes inmaduras que molestaban a su padre, pero para el grandote a pesar de ya también ser un hombre hecho y derecho era la forma de decirle a su padre-Oye mira todavía estoy aquí! que Emmett si sabía era que no estaba solo, su hermano mayor era su padre, su guía, su apoyo, era este quien ayudo a Emmett a convertirse en el hombre que es hoy y aunque se pelearan ya que sus personalidades eran muy diferentes formaban un núcleo inquebrantable apoyándose el uno en el otro. A Esme le dolía ver lo que sucedía en su familia ella amaba a su esposo, pero amaba mucho mas a sus hijos y sufría al ver el daño que el primero les ha provocado a lo largo de los años, la reconfortaba saber que los hermanos se tenían el uno al otro y mientras ella viviera no estarían solos, esto provocaba más de una pelea en el matrimonio ya que para Carlisle Alice y Jacob eran sus prioridades los había convertido en chicos caprichosos, egoístas e irresponsables. Se sentía muchas veces culpable ella amaba a sus dos hijos menores ya que a Jacob lo quería como a uno más de ellos, pero no podía dejar de sentir que este muchas veces era la manzana de la discordia que minaba la relación de sus esposo con sus hijos mayores.

Creo que Emmett y Edward se han convertido en hombres de bien que con sus defectos o virtudes harían sentir orgullosos a cualquier padre es una pena que Carlisle no sintiera lo mismo.

-Oye! por qué tan apartada? No vas a saludar a tu hermanito preferido?-y después de tomarme por sorpresa me levanta unos treinta centímetros del suelo y me aprieta entre sus brazos en un muy fuerte abrazo de oso, no hace falta que diga quién es el mastodonte que en este momento me esta asfixiando contra su cuerpo.

-Emmett! Por el amor a todo lo que es Santo por favor bájame!-Una vez que mi bello y hermoso cuerpo volvió a irrigar sangre de manera normal luego que prácticamente me largara con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, o sea ninguna, me alise mi vestido y lo mire de mala manera-Eres estúpido o qué? Casi me matas, a demás hasta donde yo sé Dios me ama y fue tan bueno que me premio no compartiendo genética contigo.

-Bellita me hieres-dice de manera sentida y se lleva una mano al corazón de forma teatral-Como puede haber tanta maldad en un cuerpo tan chiquito-y como si su insulto hacia mi estatura no hubiera sido suficiente, de manera casi paternal me da unos golpecitos en mi cabeza demostrando así que me saca como tres cabezas de diferencia.

-Lo que pasa es que la estupidez abarca mucho espacio, por eso eres tan grandote.

-Si como sea, sé que soy bello y que te mueres por mí, pero el incesto no me va, entre tú y el tarzan de maceta que me toco como hermana, te prefiero a ti, aunque lo niegues sé que me amas. Hablando del duende maléfico la has visto? mama quiere una foto familiar y llevo un rato buscándola y nada que la encuentro.

-No desde hace un rato que no la veo, me aleje de ella cuando me empezó a preguntar qué vestido le quedaría mejor esta noche si el rojo sangre o el colorado pasión-dije rodando los ojos, para mi eran iguales pero explícaselo a una persona que combina hasta sus bragas con su cartera, si, así de loca está.

-Emmett, Bella vengan ya estamos todos –la voz de Esme detiene al grandulón de seguir burlándose de su hermana. Mientras nos dirigíamos para la foto pude divisar a Alice abrazando a Jacob, su izquierda mis padres y ala derecha Carlisle, Esme y Edward, con Emmett nos ubicamos al lado de mis padres y Foto.

-Vamos a almorzar yo invito, mi muchacho se graduó y eso es algo que hay que festejar por lo grande-fueron las palabras de Carlisle, no me paso desapercibida la mirada de dolor de Emmett y Edward pero supieron enmascarar muy bien sus sentimientos.

Almorzamos en un restaurant Italiano llamado la Bella Italia en un ambiente más o menos normal frases orgullosas de Carlisle dirigidas hacia Jacob, comentarios fuera de lugar de Emmett y frases frívolas por parte de Alice. Casi podíamos parecer una familia normal, alas dos en punto Edward se retiro porque según Él tenia una reunión muy importante, a Carlisle le molesto y sin más soltó una bomba de la cual nadie supo como reponerse.

-Sigue creyéndote dueño del mundo por ahora, que tu hermano Emmett no haya querido involucrarse en la empresa porque no tenga las agallas para hacerlo, no quiere decir que suceda lo mismo con Jake el si tomara posesión de lo que le corresponde y te quiero ver en ese momento vas a tener que guardarte la espalda, para que no te supere.

La cara de todos era un poema, nadie sabía que decir para acabar con ese momento los ojos de Edward estaba rojos de ira, la cara de Esme era de dolor por las palabras de su esposo hacia su hijo. Y Jacob el muy maldito tenía una cara de goce que hubiera amado borrar de una cachetada. Edward miro a todos por un breve segundo, en el que solo Bella pudo distinguir los sentimientos tras esa mascara de frialdad que poseía, ira, frustración tristeza. Ella quiso correr a sus brazos y abrazarlo, susurrar en sus oídos que él era un ser perfecto y que las palabras de su padre no describían la verdadera realidad que él no era merecedor de ellas, pero Edward se levanto tan rápido que no dio lugar a nada ni siquiera a su madre le dio tiempo para parar a su marido de la humillación que le estaba provocando a su hijo mayor. Y sin decir ni una palabra y solo con un movimiento de cabeza como saludo se despidió del lugar.

Por un momento la mesa quedo sumida en un absoluto silencio, que solo se rompió cuando el camarero llego con los cafés que habían pedido .Se notaba un clima muy tenso e el ambiente, Esme siempre tan vivaz y alegre solo se limitaba a asentir a lo que mi mamá le decía, Carlisle, mi padre y Jacob se pusieron a conversar sobre el futuro de este ultimo en la empresa y los planes que tenían, me dio bronca estaban tan relajados como si la escena de hace unos minutos no hubiera sucedido ,yo solo me limitaba a mirar la silla vacía que ahora se encontraba frente a mí y el camino que recorrió Edward hasta desaparecer por la puerta , me saco de mi meditación la mano de Emmett que tomo la mía y se acerco hasta mi oído para que solo yo escuchara lo que tenía que decirme.

-Edward es fuerte, no necesita de adulaciones como el chucho-dijo dirigiendo una mirada hacia los tres hombres que conversaban lo más relajados-No necesita demostrar nada, el va a estar bien, lo sé, solo que necesita tiempo. Ahora límpiate la baba que se te está secando en la comisura de la boca mi hermano ya se fue, deberías ser más discreta al babear por él, o empezar a usar un babero no es muy sexi y llena de babas por ahí no creo que a Edward le parezca lindo- y soltó una carcajada al ver mi cara toda roja de manera inconsciente lleve una servilleta a mi boca para limpiarme cosa que al parecer le causo más gracia aun, le propine un golpe en su estomago para que dejara de burlarse de mí, pero me salió mal ya que me terminó doliendo mas a mí que a él, lo mire furibunda, pero mi enojo se esfumo al ver su cara, o podía pasar mucho enojada con Emmett el era especial y siempre me sacaba una sonrisa. Mi humor cambio rápidamente y una sonrisa malvada se instalo en mi rostro antes de responder a sus provocaciones.

-Sigue molestándome y te la veras con mi gata-Sus ojos por un momento se abrieron asustados, por Dios no me digas que todavía cree el cuento del gato porque me muero aquí mismo, solo o dije para burlarme de él. Pero de manera muy seria como si fuera a explicarme la solución para acabar con la crisis económica mundial me respondió.

-Ya no le tengo miedo a ese engendro, me compre un Dogo el me protegerá cuando ese gato quiera venir por mi- Su tono era tan serio que lo mire con cara de WTF! Pero no pude hacer otra cosa más que reírme y hacerlo con una carcajada que hizo que mi padre y mi madre me miraran con desaprobación. No les hice caso y seguí conversado con Emmett y sus tonterías ya que Alice estaba muy ocupada con su teléfono y no prestaba atención a nada que no fuera lo que tenía entre sus manos.

-De Verdad Emmett alguna vez alguien te tomo un examen psicológico, me estoy replanteando la idea de ir a Yale, no se a quien se le ocurre darle un diploma a alguien cree en la invasión gatuna, por Dios si ni siquiera podrías haber pasado del preescolar, hay un serio déficit en la educación.-Le dije burlándome de él.

El Almuerzo "familiar termino" y cada quien se fue a sus respectivos hogares. Alice insistió en que saliéramos a festejar con Jacob, pero me negué no podría soportar estar cerca del perro ese sin acordarme como se burlo hoy de Edward e la mesa mientras Carlisle lo humillaba, así que me excuse diciendo que estaba muy cansada. Emmett se fue a su departamento ya que en la mañana muy temprano haría un viaje a Nueva York por un caso.

Cuando llegue a casa me retire a mi habitación no tenía ganas de soportar a mama y sus amigas igual de huecas que ella, no lo tomen a mal amo a mi mama, pero a veces tengo que admitir que su cabecita esta algo vacía y la llena con tonterías superficiales, hay en ocasiones en las que me pongo a divagar y pienso que tal vez nos hayan cambiado en la maternidad y que Alice sea su hija. Para colmo no creo que Esme vaya a estar presente después del incidente en el almuerzo, se notaba a kilómetros que la discusión entre su esposo y su hijo le había afectado mucho. Cuando entre a mi cuarto me recosté en mi cama y un muy sonoro suspiro salió de mis labios, no sé en qué momento nuestra vida perfecta se había ido al traste por no decir a la mierda, mi amistad con Alice ya o era la misma, siempre fue caprichosa y hasta un poco insoportable pero era mi amiga y yo la quería así, pero desde que entramos al instituto se puso muy superficial, no sabe hablar de otra cosa que no sea zapatos, ropa, y chicos. Si somos ambas populares pero yo si me doy cuenta que todos quieren ser nuestros amigos solo por nuestra posición pero a ella eso no parece importarle, y se junta con chicas que son frías y que están con ellas solo por interés, a mi eso no me gusta y se lo he planteado millones de veces pero no me hace caso, así que ya no estamos juntas mucho tiempo mi único amigo es Jasper Hale un chico muy bueno, que lleva enamorado de Alice mucho tiempo pero ella no le da ni la hora ya que dice que es un nerd perdedor.

Jasper llego al pueblo hace un par de años junto a sus padres y su hermana Rosalie, que para describirla en una palabra diría que es una Perra, es egoísta, fría y se cree la reina de Forks. Con Jaz la llamamos la Reina de Hielo, es la mejor amiga de Jacob así que ya se imaginaran, que no nos llevamos muy bien además que parece querer meterse en los pantalones de Edward cada vez que se lo encuentra, para alegría mía Edward no puede ni verla en figuritas.

Jasper es dos años mayor que yo, el próximo semestre empezara a cursar su último año de instituto. El es alto, rubio, de ojos celestes, aunque usa una gafas que hasta mi se me hacen horrendas pero a pesar de eso es muy guapo, pero yo solo lo veo como una hermano el hermano que nunca tuve. Su padre posee buena situación económica, una familia clase media normal, pero a su esposa la señora Zafrina y a su hija Rosalie parece eso no alcanzarles, y siempre están presumiendo más de lo que tienen, por eso Carmen es amiga de mi mama y de Esme, eso le da ventajas ya que puede acceder a cosas que por situación no podría. No entiendo como hay gente que siempre aspira mas, o sea si fuera para crecimiento personal está bien querer superarse en la vida, pero querer cosas materiales para creerse más que los demás es una cosa absurda que a mis quince años no puedo entender, para que querer ser más que los demás, si al final somos todos iguales. Yo veo a los Denali gente común su padre Eleazar es jefe de la policía, es u hombre humilde que disfruta estar con su familia, su esposa Carmen es ama de casa siempre está en su hogar atendiendo a su familia, Kate y Tanya son dos chicas amorosas, estudiosas a las que adoro y que me quieren por lo que soy y que no tratan de cambiarme, somos las tres mosqueteras junto con Jasper somos inseparables, a mama no le caen muy bien porque no están a mi altura según ella, pero eso a mí no me importa.

Y aquí me encuentro en mi cuarto revisando mi teléfono ya que tengo dos mensajes de Kate preguntando cómo me fue, le respondo que después le cuento. Me pongo mi pijama y me preparo para descansar ahora solo quiero dormir y soñar con, Edward. A veces me pongo a pensar y me pregunto si algún día mis sueños se harán realidad. Lo amo y algo dentro de mi me dice que si que Edward será mío. Aunque pierda muchas cosas por conseguirlo. Recuesto mi cabeza en mi almohada y me dejo llevar al mundo de Morfeo, no sin antes dedicarles unas palabras a mi amor.

-Se fuerte amor, falta poco y ya jamás estarás solo de nuevo.

Edward Pov

Cansado esa es la palabra que me describe en este momento. Casado de luchar contra un padre que parece odiarme. Cansado de estar todo el tiempo demostrando que puedo. Cansado de estar solo. Cansado de las humillaciones. Cansado que mi trabajo no sea valorado. Casado de ser la manzana de la discordia entre Esme y Carlisle. Pero de lo que más estoy casado es de ocultar este amor que siento, cada día que pasa me consume y ya no puedo soportarlo, verla y no poder tocarla, fingir que no me importa, cuando mi corazón sabe que sin ella no puedo vivir. Estoy cansado de tener miedo, miedo a que venga algún idiota y me la quite, miedo a que los planes de mi padre se cumplan y ella termine en los brazos del Estúpido de Jacob.

Hoy estaba hermosa, siempre lo está, pero para mí cada día que pasa se pone más bella, el tiempo parece burlarse de mí, ella aun es una niña inocente, pura que no tiene porque cargar con la mierda que me rodea. Ella no se parece en nada a las mujeres con las que estoy acostumbrado a salir, mujeres sofisticadas, frías, materialistas que ven en mí la oportunidad de escalar posiciones. Para ella no soy nada, pero quiero serlo todo, quiero que me mire como hombre, que me desee, que quiera quemarse conmigo, quemarse en este amor que arrasa con todo dentro de mí. Ya no recuerdo cuando paso, cuando me enamore de ella, no lo recuerdo porque paso hace tiempo, tiempo que hizo que ella ya fuera parte de mí. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella, pero tampoco logro imaginarme a su lado. Los sueños hace tiempo me abandonaron, ya no hay nada dentro de mí, solo vivo el día a día. Las fuerzas se me agotan y tengo miedo de que cuando llegue el momento no posea las fuerzas para luchar por ella, o peor aun que no sea suficiente para ella.

Estaba lamentándome desde que llegue del maldito almuerzo, había recibido llamadas de Esme, pero no estaba de humor para atenderla .Amo a mi madre pero en este momento quiero estar lejos de todo. Pero Dios parece odiarme porque el timbre sonaba como si a la persona que estuviera detrás de la puerta la estuviera correteando el Diablo, y ya me podía imaginar quien era. Tomando toda la paciencia que me quedaba me levante y me dirigí a la entrada de mi pent house.

-Emmett te agradecería infinitamente que no tocaras el timbre de esa manera-le dije a mi hermano al abrir la puerta.

-Si hermanito, yo también te amo-me contesto el muy maldito no mas entrar a mi casa.

-Si como sea, a que debo el honor de tu visita en mi humilde hogar-le dije de manera sarcástica.

-Sabía que mi súper hermano me extrañaría, además no tuvimos tiempo de hablar en el almuerzo "familiar", así que aquí me tienes, un confidente, un hombro donde llorar-

-Emmett compórtate eres un hombre de veintitrés años, no una quinceañera de instituto-

Se encogió de hombros y se tiro literalmente en mi sillón desprendiéndose los botones de su saco y mirándome con una sonrisa que no supe identificar.

-Hablando de quinceañeras no te despediste de Bellita-Y en cuanto ese nombre salió de su boca me tense por instinto.

-Y porque me tendría que preocupar porque según tú no me despedí de "Bellita"-le dije fingiendo desinterés y sentándome en el sillón a su lado.

-Uh! No se quizás porque pasaste todo el día mirándola como si en cualquier le saltarías encima-Dijo el muy cabrón como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-Emmett has pensado en ir al psicólogo, o me vas a decir que otra vez estás viendo cosas como sucedió con el gato.

-Uno lo del gato lo voy a comprobar estoy seguro que algo trama. Dos no necesito ningún loquero a toda gran mente durante la historia la han creído loca, mi genialidad no puede ser entendida por tu pequeño cerebro y Tres estas enamorado de Bella-

-Enserio Emmett lo que mi pequeño cerebro no puede entender es como una persona puede decir tantas tonterías juntas-Lo moleste para cambiar de tema y desviar la atención de una conversación sobre Bella, Emmett era un hombre con un cerebro del tamaño de un maní, pero tenía un corazón gigante y si se ponía en modo HABLO ENSERIO sacaría conclusiones acertadas de mis sentimientos hacia Bella.

-Edward voy a dejar el tema ahí porque sé que no es el momento y si te insisto en que te juegues por ella, luego hasta me acusan de ser cómplice de un pedófilo, y te imaginas nosotros dos en la cárcel tan guapos y bellos como somos, no gracias, pero algún día esa charla va a tener lugar.

-A que viniste?

-Sé que es difícil Edward y hoy te toco a ti ser blanco de Carlisle, si hay una persona en el mundo que te puede comprender ese soy yo hermano, se lo jodido que es cargar con los desplantes de nuestro queridísimo padre, solo que tú buscas su aprobación, vives para conseguir la, yo me resigne Edward no tengo que ser como él quiere que sea para que se sienta orgulloso de mi, el debería sentirse orgulloso de lo que soy, no de lo que él quiere que sea y no me voy a arrodillar a chupar sus medias como lo hace Jacob solo para que me tire un hueso y cuando se lo traiga golpee mi cabeza con aprobación, soy dueño de mi vida, soy lo que soy y es gracias a mi y también a ti, tú fuiste mas padre de lo que ha sido Carlisle, tus consejos han hecho de mi lo que hoy ves, lo que no entiendo es cómo tu caes en su juego, no tienes que hacer gracias para que él se sienta feliz, no te das cuenta que a él le encanta molestarte porque sabe que te tiene bajo su control que harás lo que él quiera. Maldita sea Edward eres un genio, nada la empresa a la mierda tienes tu propio capital y muchos te seguirán cuando vean que el gran señor Cullen comete el peor error de su vida al colocar al buenoparanada de Jacob en tu lugar. Sal de debajo de las faldas de Carlisle y demuéstrale que no eres su títere que eres un hombre y cuando vea que se equivoco el te pedirá perdón. Me duele verte así, Edward tienes que hacerte fuerte rompe los esquemas, o vas a quedarte para estar por debajo de Jacob, vas a recibir órdenes de él, manda todo a la mierda y crea tu propia empresa eres la Reina del panal, si te vas muchos te seguirán y que Carlisle se meta la empresa y cada cosa que hay en ella por donde no le da el sol. Te dejo para que lo pienses, tengo que acostarme temprano mañana parto para Nueva York.

Y con esas palabras se marcho dejándome con la espina en el ojo, Emmett tenía razón yo no era el perro de Carlisle ya no voy a seguir sus ordenes, era momento de crecer, si él no estaba conforme con mi trabajo, pues bien daré un paso al costado pero no voy a dejar que el estúpido de Jacob me mande como a un empleado mas. Y con esa resolución en mi cabeza llame a Garrett mi mejor amigo no estaba solo en el mundo y es verdad que muchos me seguirían. Luego llame a mi secretaria para que redactara mi renuncia y mañana mismo se la entregara a Carlisle, yo no pisaría en mi vida otra vez esa empresa.

No sé porque al acabar el día me sentía un hombre nuevo, un hombre con un propósito, solo una cosa me faltaba en la vida, mi Bella. Y de allí saque las fuerzas para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Ya todo estaba sobre rieles no había marcha atrás.

Después de mucho tiempo los sueños volvieron a mí, sueños que protagonizaba, el amor de mi vida. Por ti mi amor seré un hombre nuevo.


End file.
